


Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While Unikitty and Puppycorn are hiding from something, Unikitty tries to reassure Puppycorn there's nothing to be afraid of. But it all goes to heck when she makes the mistake of mentioning one potential sneeze-causing irritant...Most of the transcript comes from a New Scooby Doo Movies episode.





	Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

(There is a single cupboard with a door in the middle of the hall. The door opens to reveal Unikitty and Puppycorn, both sitting inside.)

Unikitty: End of the line, little bro. Hop out.

Puppycorn: (shaking his head) Uh, no thanks.

Unikitty: Don't be scared. Nothing here but a bunch of old bottles, cobwebs and dust.

(Puppycorn's eyes widen in realization, and his nose twitches as well.)

Puppycorn: D-d-d-dust?! (He begins to inhale, lowering his eyelids and tilting his neck backward.) Aaah, haaah... Ah, ahhhh... Hahhh, HAAAAHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, Unikitty covers his mouth with both of her hands; Puppycorn tries to speak, but his speech is muffled. Cut to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile, both looking wary.)

Hawkodile: What are those weird sounds?

Dr. Fox: I don't know. Whatever they are...

(Back to Unikitty and Puppycorn, now out of the cupboard; the former is still plugging the latter's mouth, despite Puppycorn's body being full of air from his need to sneeze.)

Dr. Fox: (o.s.) ...they sure aren't made by anything human.

(Puppycorn can't take any more holding back at this point, so he inhales a bit more before exploding.)

Puppycorn: HAAHHH-AHHHHH-- (turns toward Unikitty and lets loose) TCHOOOOOOOO!!!

(The force of the sneeze blows him and Unikitty backwards, past Dr. Fox and Hawkodile. Both of them look surprised.)

Dr. Fox: What was that?!

(A crash is heard. Unikitty and Puppycorn are now in a small pile of debris. Neither of them are hurt, but both look dazed, and Puppycorn is rubbing his nose with his paw. A bottle falls and breaks briefly.)

Unikitty: Uh, God bless you!

Puppycorn: Thanks.


End file.
